1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer device and, more particularly, to an image transfer device with automatic image adjustment.
2. Prior Art
Image transfer devices are known in the prior art. Examples include multi-function devices such as facsimile machines which may also have the capability of optically scanning an image, printing an image from a PC, or copying an image. Image transfer devices of the prior art generally have limited hardware and software resources, such as for example, limited processing and memory size, in order to reduce the cost of these devices. As a result of the constrain on resources, image transfer devices of the prior art may have performance limitations in regards to the sizes and types of images which may be handled by the devices when performing certain image transfer operations. For example, image transfer devices of the prior art with an image rotation feature, may have limited processing and memory size which prevents rotation of images greater than a given size, or images which include certain types of graphics. When attempting to perform image rotation of these images, the image transfer devices of the prior art merely cancel the operation. However, the consuming public, which expects ever more capable image transfer devices for lower cost, have deemed any performance limitations in image transfer devices as highly undesirable even if brought about in order to reduce the cost of the devices. The present invention overcomes this and other problems of the prior art as will be described in further detail below.